


Reunion

by roguelightning



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: After she gets in the bank and the adrenaline rush cools down, Raquel calls the Professor.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Reunion

It takes her a while to calm down, both from the adrenaline and from the cries of Nairobi’s name she shares with the others. She didn’t know her as well as the others, but her death still feels like losing a part of her family. In the end, she supposes that makes sense. As much as Sergio got a new family from her when he had taken both her mother and her daughter together with her, she gained a new family as well. One of world wanted criminals, she thinks, shaking her head fondly. The things you do for love... It’s then when glimpses of her memory come back to her. The shots, her faked murder, the cop he had managed to send her, to tell her that she wasn’t alone, that she will never be alone anymore, at least not with him around... She is suddenly overcome with the desire to talk to him, to hear his voice, if only for a little while.

“Give him to me,” Raquel says and while Tokyo wants to protest at first, she decides against it. She’s the last woman on earth who has the right to comment about bad moments to contact your lover, she supposes.

“Professor,” Raquel says, her voice trembling, and she can almost hear the sigh of relief at the other end of the line. There is a long silence afterwards, and she imagines him fixing up his glasses as his fingers wrap around the radio, bringing it to his mouth.

“Lisboa,” he finally says, the happiness in his voice blatantly evident. He sighs before continuing, his tone a lot more serious. “You ignored a direct order.”

“Well forgive me I couldn’t climb a damn tree!” Raquel snaps, suddenly angry at him. She wishes she could blame this on the recent lack of sleep, but she can’t. She doesn’t know what she expected, really, but this was not it. She barely notices Tokyo trying to take the receiver back from her, but she still has the time to snatch it from her reach.

“I didn’t mean the tree, Raquel.” His voice is impossibly soft, her name barely a murmur on his lips and she feels a tear falling down her cheek. “When I heard those shots…” his voice is trembling, but she doesn’t let him finish.

“I hope you’re not asking me to say I’m sorry, Sergio, because I won’t,” Raquel says on a determined tone. “Because I’m not. I wouldn’t have been sorry even if those bullets would have hit me. And if you want to lecture me about the first rule and choosing you over my life, go ahead, but don’t expect me to be sorry.”

“I would have got away,” he pleads. “I would have ran, or if they caught me I would have talked my way out of it. You know I’m good at that. And even if I didn’t… Anything would have been better than thinking…” He still doesn’t have the strength to say the words, and for this, she does feel sorry. But above all, she feels angry. Alicia had played them good with this one, she has to give her that. She took the love they had for each other and turned it into a weakness, into something that could be used for her own gain. And for that, Raquel swears, she is going to pay.

“What if I was in the tree and you got captured?” she asks, though she’s not sure if she wants to know the answer to that question. “What if I asked you to sell me out to save your life?”

“I don’t have a daughter that needs to be taken care of.” If he thinks avoiding the answer is the right call, he’s dead wrong about it, Raquel decides.

“No but you have a whole family that depends on you. A family who is always standing in front of bullets and is relying on you to get them home safely.”

“So you’re telling me you didn’t sell me out because it was the logical thing to do.” He sounds almost disappointed at that and Raquel smiles despite herself.

“I’m sorry to break this to you, Professor, but the two of us stopped acting on logic three years ago.”

“On another note, Lisboa… you played your part of plan Paris perfectly.” Typical, Raquel thinks as she rolls her eyes. She knows a changing of topic tactic when she hears one. He didn’t want to dwell on feelings anymore so he decided to charm her instead. But she knows the Professor too well now for that to work. And in the end, two can play that game.

“Oh I wouldn’t take all the credit on that,” she says on a seductive tone, a smirk playing on her lips. “You’ve provided me with a very exciting teaching environment the first time you told me about that plan.” She’s almost certain the sound she hears is him dropping the radio on the floor, but he recovers quickly enough.

“Ask Stockholm to give you an update about the gold,” he finally says after clearing his throat. “The sooner you finish, the sooner I can get you all out of there. And back home,” he adds with a tone that manages to send shivers down her spine.

“Copy that,” she replies with a grin. “I’ll let Palermo update you on the rest,” she continues as she hands the radio to him.

“A very exciting teaching environment?” Tokyo huffs. “Please. I remember when he first told us about plan Paris,” she whispers. “We were in the classroom and he insisted on mentioning he devised that plan just in case, and I quote, anybody got separated from the group and needed a stealthy way to go back in. Because somehow a bloody helicopter is stealthier than a motorcycle,” the younger woman said as she rolled her eyes. “Trust me, there was nothing exciting about that.”

“That was the first time you heard the plan, actually. He told me earlier.” Raquel leaves it at that, but Tokyo catches on soon enough, her jaw dropping in shock.

“Oh my God,” she mouths as she shakes her head. “Really? This is your idea of dirty talk?”

“As I told you before, you’d be surprised,” Raquel says with a grin.


End file.
